


Dream

by CloseToScript



Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous, This Is STUPID, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: You can't believe what he says. You can't believe what he sees. He's just a fool in a dream. Maybe nothing is true except love.你不能相信他的话，不能相信他看到的东西。他只是一个梦里的傻瓜。也许没有什么是真的，除了爱。
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 10





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese work ( again)!
> 
> Wrote in 2019( maybe?? idk) It's not good enough but I'll be happy if you like it.💕💕  
> ( sorry my English is not very good either.)

John坐在草地上，一个人。

远处的人们吵嚷着，男人女人急匆匆地涌动。George和Ringo秉承着一贯的风格，消失了。Paul被一大群人围得团团转，身上的白色西装衬得他格外好看。只是他如果能管理一下身材就好了，特别是他傲人的屁股，简直可以竞选英国第一翘臀。一个愚蠢的人兴高采烈地跟他说着什么，越讲越兴奋。阳光下，他们看起来像一大群扭动的颜料，边缘都被烤出了锯齿。John点起一根烟，沉默地坐着，风声簌簌地爬过草地，吹散了烟气，也吹散了身影。为什么他们总是那么忙，是不能停下来的陀螺吗，John呼出一口烟气，视野更加模糊了，风越来越大，刮过来都是火车鸣笛的声音。

火车也越跑越远，蒸汽吞吐着它的绿皮，却刮不下厚厚的铁锈。太阳快把John晒干了，他艰难地眨眨眼，感觉温度已经把眼皮给融化了。不会热死，然后孤零零地躺在这一万年吧，John胡乱地想，这样我就可以一直睡觉了。

忽然，一些白色的星点，满天星一样蹭过他的眼前。五彩斑斓的上衣，花枝招展的，热烈的，要不是一群人一起穿，一定会嫌骚包的破衣服。John笑出声，想要看清是哪个蠢货穿这种衣服，怎么敢出门。

噢，噢，见鬼了，那是什么。

John睁大眼睛，郁闷地皱了皱眉头，阳光刺进了视野里。这不能怪他，他不是故意的。谁见了这样都会诧异，毕竟这场面他也没见过。报纸标题一定会很喜欢，那些叽叽喳喳的小粉丝一定会很喜欢，估计就连傻傻的George也喜欢。

你猜怎么着，这是个长了兔耳朵的Paul McCartney。他借余光瞟了瞟四周，没有记者，没有相机。太可惜了，这一定是爆炸性大新闻，女粉丝一定会尖叫的。Paul墨黑色头发的顶上，融洽地出现了一对毛茸茸的兔耳朵，脸颊均匀地透着粉色。他气喘吁吁地站定了一下，薄汗泛了金色，兔耳都颤抖了一下。

John觉得自己心肺停止了。他呆愣地看着兔子先生路过自己面前，甚至须后水和大麻的味道都能闻见。这个Paul愚蠢的圆屁股上，甚至完美地有了一团白色的兔尾巴。

“迟到了，迟到了。”兔子先生上气不接下气，粉嫩的嘴唇软软地开合了几下。“要是生气了怎么办……”他忧心忡忡地低下眉眼，好像要哭出来一样，眼眶都泛着红色，委屈的眼睛里淌了慌乱，神采都被淹了几分。兔子Paul用力地揉揉自己垂下来的耳朵，一个劲地往远处望，空荡荡的草地突然有了声响。John活动了一下发麻的手脚，坐起来，疑惑地看了一眼这只莫名其妙的兔子。慢慢站起身，一瘸一拐地走近，正要开口讽刺几句，例如你也会迟到云云，发挥能言善辩的才能。

“你怎么穿成这种蠢样……”

“终于来了，不然真的赶不上了。”话被打断了，Paul的声音飘忽着传来。兔子回头，耳朵又竖了起来，扑闪着的眼睛轻轻地略过John，没有停留。他的睫毛还是这么长，只在眼睛下面漏了几缕细碎的阳光。耳朵晃了晃，Paul似乎有点得意。

风声太大了，掩盖了兔子先生接下来的话，如同质量不良的老收音机，呼啸着只有模糊的几个字眼。一阵汽车引擎的尖叫声，草地叽里呱啦地哭。眼前忽然暗下来，热乎的光线不见了。

伟大的John Lennon觉得自己二度心肺停止了。他妈的，这根本不合理，这是什么爱丽丝梦游仙境吗，John愤愤地在心里质问。眼前赫然出现了一辆巨大的黄色巴士。车身上粉刷着花花绿绿的图案，蠢笨的毛毛虫，还是什么植物，或许是大麻。明亮的窗户，透过它还能看见里面红色的座椅。

“喂！你去哪！等等！”话还是没有说完。车门吱呜打开了，Paul甚至没等停稳就迈了上去，跑到了车里。不愧是兔子，跑得是真的快。John翻了个白眼，恼怒地迈开脚步踏上了车。等我抓住你，我就把你骂一顿。车门咕噜咕噜关上了，John抬起眼，差点一口气没喘上来。这他妈又是怎么回事。眼前满满当当坐了各种各样奇怪的人，吵得就像菜场和他们的演出。肥胖的警官，扮成小丑的女孩，沉默着掉眼泪的黑色女士。

毛茸茸的兔子耳朵不见了，一点踪影都找不到。车又发动了，司机拉低的帽檐让人不禁担忧起生命安全。John无奈地走了几步，踉跄了一下，坐在了戴着黑色面纱女士旁的座椅上。车摇晃几下，跌跌撞撞地朝前开。

“那个，你有没有见过Paul？”John试探着开口，面前的女人面无表情地掉着眼泪，眼线笔黑色的颜料流成了小溪。

“你又是哪来的小孩，什么Paul？”女人的声音嘶哑着，几乎说不出话，说话的间隙，她甚至喘不过气一样打了两个嗝。

“就是The Beatles你知道吧，我是John Lennon。”John咂咂嘴，一时有点无语。他摸摸口袋，找到了几张纸巾，不好意思地递给那女人。女人倒是没有客气，就像抽纸巾一样，自然地拿走了。干燥的纸巾碰到她苍白的面颊，立即晕染了几圈淡灰色。

“这年头是只甲壳虫都敢出来乱跑，好吧好吧，”女人终于抬眼看着John，哭肿的眼睛没有精神地晃了一下，呼出长气才继续说，“我是Madonna，大家都叫我Lady Madonna。”她哀怨般揉皱了手里剩下的纸巾，断断续续地抽泣，嘴里碎碎念着待会要去做哪份工，会得多少钱，能撑多少天。她俨然变成了一台崩溃的算账机器。

John看着她把脸上纵横的黑色河流擦干净，嘴唇微微红润起来，才迟疑地问：“所以你有没有见过一只兔子？”窗外的景物飞快地飘走，只有连片的草地变成了齐人高的芦苇。乌漆色的藤蔓缠绕在几棵巨树上。天色跳动了几下，也像火苗缓缓熄灭一样，也黯淡了，估计是阳光没有注意，一下子漏没了。困意袭来了，John勉强睁开眼睛，恍惚着看向Madonna。

“兔子……我见过兔子，他估计上一站就下车了……”

这又怎么可能，John一直觉得车在凶猛地开着，速度快到他胃里翻涌。他无奈地揉揉太阳穴，忍住呕吐的冲动，眼前的Lady Madonna开了花，叠了十几层光影。赶紧下车算了，也正好下车问问这是哪，找到Paul打一架。前排肥胖的警察突然大笑起来，震得整个车都在动，司机不满地啧出了声，手上一阵操作火急火燎地把车停了下来。

“肥猪！你能不能小声一点！”他也在大声吼叫，算不上多礼貌。“你说什么！开你的车！”警察阴阳怪气地挤眉弄眼，唾沫横飞，细细的眉毛挤在肉堆里。John一点也不想知道他们吵了些什么内容，他鬼使神差地开了车门，脚步虚浮地迈了出去，把披头士成员逃公交票的想法抛在了脑后。

“Lennon先生，谢谢您的纸巾。”Lady Madonna的声音尖锐得吓人，却意外地显得开心了一点。“不要忘了眼镜！”

脚掌严严实实碰到地面的时候，John才觉得恢复了一点，他呼吸几口空气，反应过来的时候明黄色的车已经跑远了。他所站在的地方，晦暗如夜，遮天蔽日的枝叶布满了视野所及之处，只有一些暗蓝色的光线颤颤巍巍地探进来。John听到了一阵笑声，差点把舌头咬掉。

一丛树枝上，一只白色的大狗笑得黑色的叶子都在晃动。“Martha！别笑了！Paul在哪？”John瞪了它一眼，只得到了微微抬爪一指的方向。顺着方向看过去，一个人影坐在灯下做着什么。John刚想问清楚，Martha也不见了。如果是消失是灵异事件，John今天的经历绝对能写一本书。他郁闷地朝着光的方向走，走到极近才发现没有兔耳朵。又来，他怕不是遭报应。面前的男人穿着裁剪得当的西装，埋着头数钱。

“您好，有没有见过一只兔子……”

“John？”等等，好像有点熟悉。啊，是他们友善的经纪人Brian Epstein。他坐在办公桌前，抬起头看着John，似乎有点惊讶，但是手上数钱的动作没有停，沙沙纸币摩擦的声音连续不断。“你来做什么？今天没有日程。”

John烦躁地把手拍在桌子上，板着脸恶狠狠地吐出一句话：“Paul在哪？”

“我不知道你在说什么？”Brian疑惑地看着他，有些恐惧地缩回手，把钱全部放到了某个抽屉里上好了锁，拿出一本笔记本来翻找。纸页飘飘荡荡，翻书的脆响回荡在空旷的树林里。“Paul今天也没有安排……”Brian急急忙忙翻看手里的纸张，唯恐John不相信。他甚至又搬出一沓文件，仔细地查看起里面的条款。“John，要不坐在这里等一下……”

沉默，烦躁感在口腔里都泛了苦味。

“John……”

“别说了，告诉我怎么找到就是了。”他只觉得恼怒，他也不是想要伤害Brian，只是找到那个蠢货Paul的想法烧坏了他的脑袋。他焦躁地用手指在桌上打着节拍，Paul到底赶着去做什么，Paul到底为什么忽略他，Paul到底在哪。烦死了，面前Brian呆滞片刻的空白表情，都是恼人的因素。兢兢业业的经纪人拿起了电话，朝着里面说了几句话，换了一个号码，又语速飞快地说了什么。

John听到一阵自行车的铃声，回头看，一辆报纸做的出租车稳稳当当地停到了身旁，尽管卵石做的道路凸凹不平。

“上车吧John。”Brian的膝上跳来一只猫，他低头抚摸着猫，没有抬头。废话，John迷糊地想着，拉开车门，坐了进去。不出所料，Martha懒懒地窝在一边，困倦地看着他上车。司机也穿着西装，背影十分熟悉。天啊，这真的是爱丽丝梦游仙境吧，John疲惫地瘫在座椅上。司机打开了电台，一些舒缓的音乐传了出来。竖琴，弦乐，让人想起……

“John，我带你去公寓。”

好吧，是的，不是好像，司机就是好心的George Martin先生。他笑着回头看了一眼John，转动了方向盘，报纸出租车发出一阵铃声，平稳地开了起来，比大巴车好了几千倍。车窗外飞过了一群比苍蝇大不了多少的猪，白色的钢琴在背景下显得很突兀。车驶入了一片花林，枝干都是果酱色的，开的花都像钻石一般璀璨，奶白的云也绕住了车。John睡意朦胧，闭上了眼，耳边有人一直在窃窃私语，却听不懂。

John不知道自己睡了多久。一睁眼，Martin不见了，他稳妥地睡在后座，Martha躺在他的怀里，也是迷迷糊糊的。窗外都是蓝色，纯粹干净，像是海洋，似乎连阳光都是碧蓝的。他给Martha梳了梳毛，打了个哈欠，打开了车门。一股清甜的味道，像是奶油橘子的味道。Martha又是正常的Martha了，兴奋地跑下了车。John走出车门，玻璃色的黄绿纸花在淡蓝色里发着光。远处传来一阵笑声，于是John朝着那方向走去。

一只穿着衣服的章鱼让了路，自己藏到了珊瑚里。John揉揉眼睛，感觉自己已经心境祥和了，虽然他觉得这算个狗屁公寓。再走近一些，就知道谁在笑了，说不定Paul也在。他笑了一下，甚至酝酿好了要说的话。直到，直到他看到那副景象。

操你妈啊，兔耳朵Paul在哪里。John感觉一阵窒息，面前长着狗狗耳朵的George和Ringo笑得很开心。他们在玩弹珠，边玩边开着玩笑，John还能看得到他们耳朵微微的抖动。眼前的场景十分怪诞，他的两个队友在草地上玩着弹珠，突然George就扑到了Ringo的身上，然后他们一起大笑。

“John？”Ringo先发现了不远处的身影，示意George起身。George有些不满地皱皱眉，蹭蹭了两下，慢悠悠地爬了起来，坐在了Ringo的旁边。他拍拍手上的灰尘，伸手把Ringo拉了起来。

“你要吃咖啡乳酪蛋糕吗？Ringo只有我们俩的份。”George的耳朵抖了抖，往Ringo旁边再靠近了一点，有些不怀好意地看着John，尾巴都是警戒的状态，“小饼干也不能分你。”

疯了疯了，这是什么情况。John无力地闭上眼睛，叹出一口长气。Ringo安抚地拍拍George的肩膀，静静地望向John。John清了清嗓子，转移了视线。“呃，你们有没有见过Paul？”

“Paul？他不是一直和你在一块。”George急切地插了嘴。他的眉毛挑起，头发乱糟糟的，站起来，走进了身旁的房子。就算这样，还可以听到他在咕咕叨叨着什么。Ringo咧开嘴笑了一个，小小的犬牙露了出来。他慢悠悠看了一眼John，才说：“我见过Paul。”

谢天谢地，终于有个正常人了。

“不过他不是要找 ……”话到一半又吞了回去，Ringo耸耸肩，指了指一旁，“你坐上黄色潜水艇去找他好了，他肯定……”John已经不想再听下去了，他在这里掌握的攻略就是，不要和任何人说更多的话。他也不想思考黄色潜水艇为什么能在地上飞这个问题，气冲冲地走了过去。身后又传来一些莫名其妙的句子，两个人估计又玩起来了。

“You may say I'm a dreamer, but I've got blister on my fingers! ”George先大喊，声音闷闷地传进来。

“Say goodbye to my friend while my guitar gently weeps! ”接着是Ringo。

真奇怪，这是什么招式名吗，有够无聊的，John连环顾潜水艇内部的欲望都没有，Martha不知道什么时候又窝在了脚边。他又感觉累了，只希望这奇形怪状的潜水艇能快一点，不要等到他睡着。不过估计是挺快的，他感觉头晕脑胀的，像是在坐大型滑梯，一直在转弯。厚厚的玻璃外，人们还若无其事地坐在旋转木马上，吃着蘑菇派。真的不会呕吐吗？不晕吗？John暂时地闭上了眼睛。

该死的，这一切是怎么回事。

再睁眼，离谱的事又来了，如同以往，黄色潜水艇凭空消失了，他和Martha坐在一个巨大酒店的沙发上。够了，够了，他只是想要找到Paul，说一句话，怎么这么困难。Martha自顾自地跑了起来，John只好拖着脚步跟上去。酒店红绒的地毯透露出一阵高级，灯光明亮。走着走着，熟悉的身影出现在眼前。毛茸茸的兔耳朵，一团可爱的兔尾巴，随着呼吸颤动，花枝招展的衣服，和漂亮的脸蛋。那人紧张地站定在一件房间面前，理了理跑乱的头发，张嘴喘着气。兔耳服服帖帖地立在他的脑袋上，粉嫩得没有任何违和感。他没有回头看到John，只是推门走了进去。

可恶，这回跑不了你。John气势汹汹地跑了过去，冲进了这间九号房。眼前的景象吓得他又停了下来，这，这他妈开什么玩笑。一个人背对着他，兔子Paul吻住那人的唇，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛可怜地颤动。眼眶的淡红还没有消退，双颊甜蜜的粉色已经飘了起来。John只觉得一阵怒火燃了起来，比之前几次更甚。Paul甚至软软地呻吟了几下，都溢到了唇齿边，那人的手搭在他的腰上，可能还摸了他的屁股。纠缠在一起的两个人，有演变成色情片的趋势。好啊，好啊，你跑那么快就是来和别人约会上床，把我丢在那里，John杀人的心都有了。他咬咬牙，走过去捏住那人的肩膀，迫使他转过身。

让我看看你是哪个混蛋，John恶狠狠地使劲。兔子Paul没有反应过来，半睁着眼仰头喘着气，有点发肿的唇瓣润着愉快的水光，软绵绵地呻吟。他的脸上有多享受，John就有多生气，他已经做好打那人一巴掌的准备了。三，二，一，答案揭晓，你个傻逼要挨我打。

我操，这又是什么情况。John惊讶得瞳孔震荡。

被打断而恼怒的人回瞪了他，和他长着张一模一样的脸。

操啊。John只觉得天旋地转。

John惊醒了。

他出了一身汗，阳光照得他浑身黏糊糊的，还有一半拜这梦所赐。手上的烟被夺走了，远处人们还是吵闹，风轻柔地卷过草地，挠得他的眼睛痒痒的。须后水的味道窜进鼻腔，睁不开眼睛，但他隐约知道身旁有个人。

阴影凉丝丝的，那个人的手落到他的鼻子上，轻轻滑过，眼睛，最后落到额头上。有一股木头和烟草的气味，他慢慢睁开了眼。眼前人笑了，满眼都是他。

Paul坐在他的旁边，静静地看着他，时间都静止了，风噤声沉默。千万人欢呼什么，也不重要了，Paul的目光和他的融在了一起。

“Paul？你没走？”John听到自己的声音。

“John，你睡了很久。”Paul挪动了些许，慢慢悠悠地伸出手，触碰John的手指，瑟缩了一下，随后在阳光的阴影里，紧密地十指相扣。绿皮火车跑得远远的，午后的太阳都温和起来。

“Paul？”

起风了。

一声轻柔的叹息，声音一滴一滴地掉到了John的心里。

**“John，我一直都在。”**

别怕，我不会离开你的，我一直都在。不管是梦里，还是现实。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! ;)
> 
> give you ❤❤❤❤


End file.
